The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat, particularly to a conveyance seat having a composition in which a temperature control unit is attached to a cushion pad which is placed on a bottom wall, and a temperature is detected at a location between the cushion pad and the bottom wall by a temperature detection unit during operation of the temperature control unit.
Some existing conveyance seats are seats having a temperature control unit such as an electric heater, attached to a cushion pad placed on a bottom wall. In seats equipped with a temperature control unit, in order to control an operating condition of the temperature control unit, a temperature inside the seat is detected during an operation of the temperature control unit, and according to the detected result, an operating condition of the temperature control unit is controlled, in some cases. In the composition above, a means for detecting a temperature inside the seat (temperature detection unit) is arranged between a bottom wall and a cushion pad (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication JP 2011-131856 A).
In JP 2011-131856 A, a thermistor as a temperature detection unit is arranged between a bottom plate as a bottom wall and a cushion pad, in a seat for two-wheeled vehicle equipped with a seat heater. More specifically, a concave portion with a hollowed shape is formed in a portion in the cushion pad facing the bottom plate, and the thermistor is housed in the concave portion. The thermistor, being housed in the concave portion, detects a temperature inside the seat (specifically, a temperature inside the concave portion).
However, in the composition described in JP 2011-131856 A, there is a possibility that the thermistor housed in the concave portion moves therein (i.e., a positional deviation occurs), and the condition of having varied position of the thermistor causes variation in the detected temperatures.